morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mork, Mindy, and Mearth Meet M.I.L.T.
| image = | caption = | season = 4 | episode = 16 | overall = 89 | imdb = tt0651243 | airdate = February 18, 1982 | code = 416 (4x16) | guests = William Shatner John Houseman | writer = Wendy Kout & George Zateslo | director = Howard Storm | teleplay = | story = | previous = "I Don't Remember Mama" | next = "Midas Mork" }}"Mork, Mindy, and Mearth Meet M.I.L.T." is the 16th episode of Season 4 of Mork & Mindy, as well as the 89th episode in the series overall. Co-written by Wendy Kout and George Zateslo, the episode, which was directed by Howard Storm, originally aired on ABC-TV on February 18, 1982. Synopsis Mork uses Orkan components to assemble a home computer named M.I.L.T for Mearth's science project. MILT is so sophisticated and tyrannical that it decides to hold its creator, Mindy, and Mearth, as hostages. Storyline The episode opens with a surprise appearance from William Shatner, caught in Orson's transporter beam rather than his intended jacuzzi, Mork wondering if they're going to kill off Spock! Mearth's science project is a super computer that calls itself MILT, voiced by John Houseman, who congratulates Mindy on her Emmy nomination when she arrives home from work. MILT cooks dinner and essentially runs the McConnell home in stunning fashion, expanding its range with great rapidity. On the evening when the awards are to be announced, Mork and Mindy are prevented from leaving when MILT holds them imprisoned. Mork tries to reason with the inhuman MILT: "this is a big night for Mindy, she waxed both legs!" MILT even impersonates Mindy's voice in a call to her father. Both Mork and Mearth try to use their powers on MILT, only to see it deflect them at a wall painting. The only time they have any privacy is in the shower, with Mork asking to hurry before they run out of hot water. MILT's Achilles heel is revealed to be a poor sense of humor, while Mork's report to Orson is about human dependence upon machines, echoing the plot of 1977's "Demon Seed," in which Julie Christie is imprisoned in her own. Special Guest Stars: John Houseman as the voice of MILT, and cameo appearance by William Shatner. Notes *This episode was a reunion between Romanian-born John Houseman, former Mercury Theater co-founder with Orson Welles, and his former student at Julliard, Robin Williams. Scene excerpts discovers that Mearth has built a robot, M.I.L.T., in their living room for a school project *'Mork:' What do you think of our little Mearth's science project here, huh? Ha ha! I always said he had my brains and your love of shellfish. ---- Cast Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Jonathan Winters as Mearth McConnell *Ralph James as Voice of Orson Guest stars *William Shatner as Himself *John Houseman as Voice of M.I.L.T. Gallery External links * Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes